The use of containers for holding cut flowers is extremely old and well known in the art. In the field of commercial florists, flowers are typically shipped from their place of growing which is frequently located in a relatively low cost country to a central distribution or wholesale point. From this point, flowers are then dispatched in the required quantities to individual florists who make up arrangements as required.
In preparing the flowers for retail sales, the florists typically display the flowers in a vase or other suitable container which holds the flowers and water along with any additives such as nutrients, preservatives and the like.
During shipping, frequently some of the stems of the flowers become broken and these flowers are not suitable for sale. Accordingly, they are usually disposed of as scrap.